Abyss
Christopher J. "Chris" Parks (Washington DC, 4 de outubro de 1973) é um lutador de wrestling profissional, mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Abyss. Trabalha para a WWE. Carreira *Treinamento e início *TNA/Impact Wrestling (2003–2019) :*Várias feuds (2003–2005) :*Aliança com James Mitchell (2005–2007) :*Feud com James Mitchell (2007–2008) :*Aliança e feud com Matt Morgan (2008–2009) :*Terapia e feud com Dr. Stevie (2009) :*Aliança com Hulk Hogan (2010) :*Heel turn e Immortal (2010–2012) :*Mr. Joseph Park, Esq. (2012-2014) :*Retorno de Abyss (2014-2018) *Ring of Honor (2004–2006) *WWE (2019-presente) :*Produtor No wrestling *'Como Abyss' **'Finishing moves' ***''Black Hole Slam'' (180°, 270°, or a 360° spinning side slam) ***Chokeslam ***''Shock Treatment'' (Sitout backbreaker rack drop) ***Superbomb – circuito independente **'Signature moves' ***Big boot ***Military press dropped into a flapjack ***Overhead belly to belly suplex ***Running corner avalanche ***Running hip attack to the head of an opponent seated and leaning against the bottom turnbuckle ***Sidewalk slam ***Spear ***Twisting chinlock *'Como Prince Justice' **'Finishing moves' ***''Death Penalty'' (Chokebomb pin) ***''Royal Decree'' (Sidewalk slam pin) *'Managers' **Daffney **Dr. Stevie **Jeff G. Bailey **Wes Bitterman **Spookshow **Don Callis **Sin D **Brandon Prophet **Johnny Diamond **Sterling James Keenan **Goldy Locks **The Informer **James Mitchell **Prince Nana **Mike Rosario **Scotty C **Terry "Moonshine" Mathis **"Lone Wolf" Bobby Blade **"The Boss" J.R. Douglas **Strangler Nick Maddox **Matt Morgan *'Apelidos' **'"The Monster"' – como Abyss **'"The Immovable Force"' – como Abyss **"The Weapon of Mass Destruction" – como Abyss **"The Power Child" – as Eric Justice *'Música tema' **'Down in the Catacombs' por Dale Oliver Campeonatos e prêmios *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Chessman *'1 Pro Wrestling' **1PW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes, primeiro) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) (Maior reinado) *'Buckeye Pro Wrestling' **BPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Compound Pro Wrestling' :*ComPro Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Hardcore Championship (3 vezes) **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **IWA World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Miguel Pérez, Jr. (2) e Shane the Glamour Boy (1) *'Mountain Wrestling Association' **MWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' *'Regional' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Iowa Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Northern Wrestling Federation' **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI classificou na posição 23 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2010. *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Scott Steiner *'Ring of Honor' **Trios Tournament vencedor (2006) – com Alex Shelley e Jimmy Rave *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com A.J. Styles **Fight for the Right (2006) **TNA Television Championship (2 vezes) **TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) **4º Triple Crown Champion **2º Grand Slam Champion **TNA/Impact World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com James Storm (1) e Crazzy Steve (1) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling en:Chris Parks Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Impact Hall of Fame